


Люби меня, как я тебя (в сиянье голубом)

by Salome



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Себастьян травмирован на всю жизнь, во всем виноват Варрик, оргия на заднем плане
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Пока Андерс спит, Справедливость скучает и коротает время за чтением любовных романов авторства Варрика. Затем он использует свои новые знания о смертной любви, чтобы ухаживать за Фенрисом. Как легко догадаться, получается чудовищно.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses are Red, I glow Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111231) by [Prudabaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudabaga/pseuds/Prudabaga). 



> Иллюстрации автора.

Запах был знакомым. Фенрис много раз просыпался, ощущая его в разных вариациях: затхлый и пыльный от пола особняка Данариуса, тяжелый и травянистый от почвы под спальником во время вылазок за город, мягкий и сочный, висящий в воздухе во время ливня. Но, независимо от вариаций, ошибиться было невозможно. Пахло землей.

В данный момент солидная ее порция лежала на лице у Фенриса.

Он моргнул и затряс головой. От этого движения комочки земли попадали на матрас. Земля была холодная, и когда Фенрис, выплывая из алкогольной дымки, которую так тщательно пестовал весь вечер, стряхнул ее, обнаружилось, что она прикреплена к корням неизвестного растения.

Но зачем было ложиться спать, укрывшись кустом? Он смутно помнил, как засыпал, и тогда растения на нем не было. Значит, кто-то положил его на Фенриса, пока он спал. Но зачем? Отрава? Какой-то ритуал? Он затруднялся определить вид растения, которым его атаковали. Сквозь туман в голове и грязь в глазах он, кажется, различал розы.

Еще пучок растений вынырнул из темноты и врезался в его лицо корнями. Он отплевался и сел на кровати.

Тот, кто стоял в ее изножье, спокойно уставился на него светящимися голубыми глазами. Это был Андерс — нет, у Андерса глаза медово-карие, мягко искрящиеся, когда он поддразнивает Хоука, и горящие фанатичным жаром, когда спорит с Фенрисом. Но горящие только в переносном смысле, кроме тех случаев, когда управление перехватывал Справедливость.

Дух из Тени глядел на него, как будто ожидая какой-то реакции.

— Одержимый, — прошипел Фенрис, и его окатило адреналином, как ведром холодной воды. Приятное опьянение осталось где-то далеко позади. Как и оружие. Фенрис начал потихоньку сдвигаться к краю кровати, к стулу, на котором лежал меч. Хотя вряд ли одинокий эльф с мечом сможет справиться с Андерсовым демоном, если тот наконец решит наброситься. А он, наверное, именно это и собрался сделать — зачем бы еще он пробрался к Фенрису ни свет ни заря, если не затем, чтобы прикончить его во сне?

Однако демон не совершал никаких поползновений на убийство. Он так и продолжал смотреть на него нечеловеческим, лишенным эмоций взглядом, а его руки сжимали остатки чьего-то комнатного цветка.

 

 

— Эй, маг, ты там? — Фенрис заглянул в глаза демона, но не увидел в них ни малейшего проблеска Андерса — прямо обидно. Если уж Справедливость собрался убить Фенриса, Андерс мог бы посопротивляться хотя бы для виду. Фенрис еще думал, что в последнее время они неплохо ладят — не стали, конечно, закадычными друзьями, еще чего не хватало, но по крайней мере не собираются поубивать друг друга. Или так ему казалось. Очевидно, он ошибался.

— Прекрати, маг! Зачем…?

Демон бросил Фенрису в руки остатки розового куста. Тот в растерянности его поймал.

— Что за…

Выражение лица у демона не изменилось, но Фенрис мог поклясться, что каким-то образом его вид стал самодовольным. Он кивнул, развернулся и вышел из спальни. Фенрис услышал, как он топочет вниз по лестнице, потом выходит на улицу.

Фенрис осмотрел свои простыни, безнадежно испорченные землей и раздавленными листьями.

— Каффас, пусть теперь покупает мне новое постельное белье, — прошипел он, поспешно оделся и взял меч.

Если демон сошел с ума — а это было единственное объяснение его поведения — кто-то должен защищать мирных жителей. И желательно не в одиночку.

***

Первым побуждением Фенриса — после того, как он собрал Хоука и остальных в сонный, но достаточно эффективный боевой отряд — было бежать в Казематы, где демон наверняка уже уничтожает храмовников. Однако Хоук предложил более консервативный план: сначала проверить клинику Андерса. То есть предложил, как только наконец поверил в рассказ Фенриса.

— А ты уверен, что это был Справедливость? — в очередной раз переспросил Хоук. — Точно-точно? Обычно, когда он проявляется…

— …Это означает драку. Знаю, не тупой, — огрызнулся Фенрис.

— Или что магов угнетают. Ты угнетал Блондинчика? В такой ранний час? — поинтересовался Варрик. Он, казалось, никак не мог выбрать, злиться ему или веселиться.

Фенрис проигнорировал его и прибавил шагу. Чем скорее все доберутся до клиники Андерса и не найдут его там, тем скорее примут угрозу всерьез и попытаются ее остановить. Кажется, весь отряд считал предупреждение Фенриса о том, что демон свихнулся, одним большим недоразумением. Мерриль даже набралась наглости и уточнила, уверен ли он, что это был не сон. Сон, как же. От их недоверия хотелось рычать. Неужели так трудно понять, что одержимый маг может быть нестабилен и опасен?

Дверь Фенрис выбил, проигнорировав замечание Варрика, что можно вскрыть замок — "нет времени, у нас тут демон вырвался на свободу, как вы не понимаете" — и протопал через клинику в комнатушку, где Андерс обычно ночевал.

Там Андерс и спал, посапывая. Ему хватало наглости выглядеть мирно, светлые волосы разметались по подушке, как золотой нимб. Красиво, но Фенриса красотой не проведешь. Может, остальные считают мага хорошим, а он не ослабит бдительность.

Хоук за спиной вздохнул:

— Фенрис…

— Да уверен я, уверен, что это был не сон! — сказал он, пересек комнату и приставил меч к горлу Андерса.

Тот открыл глаза, когда сталь коснулась кожи, и Фенрис злорадно подумал, что не ему одному сегодня устроили грубую побудку.

— Э, здрасте, — сказал Андерс, переводя взгляд с меча Фенриса на Хоука и остальных, сгрудившихся вокруг его койки. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Фенрис, убери оружие, — сказал Хоук, и Фенрис буквально затылком почувствовал, как он закатывает глаза.

— И не подумаю! Ты потерял контроль, маг! — бросил он Андерсу. — Твой демон разгуливает по ночам сам по себе.

Андерсу хотя бы хватило ума встревожиться, в отличие от остальных:

— Справедливость? Что он натворил? Кто-нибудь пострадал?

— Пострадал! — заявил Фенрис. — Он пробрался в мой дом и атаковал меня спящего!

Андерс широко распахнул глаза.

— Атаковал тебя? — Хоук наконец-то тоже забеспокоился. — Ты говорил, что он приходил, но не рассказывал, что вы дрались.

— Это была не совсем драка, — признался Фенрис.

Удивительно, но глаза Андерса раскрылись еще шире.

— Не веришь мне — могу показать тебе простыни. Пятна говорят сами за себя. — сказал Фенрис.

Он почувствовал, как Хоук застыл, и услышал, как Варрик со свистом втягивает воздух.

— Андерс, в чем дело? — спросил Хоук. Мерриль, стоящая рядом, переводила недоумевающий взгляд с одного товарища на другого, пытаясь понять, почему атмосфера так резко изменилась.

— Не знаю. Погоди-ка, Справедливость показывает мне картинки, — сказал побледневший Андерс и сел. Фенрису пришлось убрать меч, чтобы не проткнуть его насквозь. Андерс этого не заметил, погруженный в свои мысли. — Вижу особняк: да, Справедливость там был, вот он показывает спальню и спящего Фенриса.

— Он во всем сознался! — заявил довольный Фенрис и снова поднял меч.

Андерс нахмурился:

— Еще он показывает… цветы?

— Вот они! — Фенрис достал из кармана пару измятых стеблей и потряс ими перед лицом Андерса. — Он заявился ко мне в спальню и швырнул их мне в лицо!

В молчании все осмотрели розы.

— Он пришел и бросил в тебя цветами? — переспросил Хоук. — А потом…

— А потом ушел!

Хоук немного успокоился. Варрик издал полузадушенный звук, подозрительно напоминающий смех.

— Ничего смешного.

— Совершенно ничего, — заверил Хоук.

— Мне земля в глаз попала.

— Жуткое дело.

— И все одеяло теперь измазано черноземом и зеленью, — продолжал Фенрис, но Хоук явно уже не был потрясен и напуган, как несколько секунд назад.

— Неприятно, — согласился Хоук. — И очень странно. Но если ты не пострадал…

— А земля в глазах?

— …помимо этого, то я предлагаю расходиться. Разберемся утром.

Все направились к выходу. Принужденный кашель Варрика нисколько не маскировал его смех. Мерриль выглядела озадаченной, и после того, как они с Хоуком вышли за дверь, можно было услышать, как она спрашивает его, в чем было дело. Она добавила, что испорченное одеяло — не беда, она накопила немного денег и с удовольствием купит Фенрису новое. «Ш-ш», — ответил ей Хоук.

Фенрис хмуро проводил их взглядом. Дураки они, раз игнорируют угрозу, которую представляет собой потерявший контроль одержимый. Он повернулся назад к Андерсу, который печально разглядывал цветы.

— Жаль, — сказал Андерс. — Это был подарок благодарной пациентки. Я несколько месяцев за ними ухаживал, прежде чем они зацвели. Знаешь, как трудно вырастить здесь что-то, кроме плесени?

— Вот и оставь их себе, — заявил Фенрис и бросил цветы Андерсу в лицо. Он надеялся отомстить хоть немного, но Андерс поймал розы, лишив Фенриса даже такого удовлетворения.

С недовольным рыком Фенрис развернулся и последовал за товарищами, хлопнув дверью так, что от нее щепки полетели. Он испортил магу две двери в отместку за испорченные простыни. В каком-то смысле они были квиты.

— В следующий раз, когда твой демон вздумает дарить мне подарки, передай ему, что я предпочитаю головы врагов, — крикнул он через сломанную дверь.

— Хорошо! Тебе завернуть или так вручать? — крикнул Андерс в ответ, и Фенрис пожалел, что захлопнул дверь и не может показать магу непристойный жест.

***

Через несколько дней, когда, проснувшись, Фенрис обнаружил, что его лестницу украшают отрубленные головы, он запоздало пожалел, что не ответил «завернуть». Теперь пятна крови нипочем не выведешь с ковра, а у мага нет ничего настолько же ценного, чтобы испортить в отместку.

***

— Вечер перестает быть томным, — признал Хоук, осмотрев головы. Варрик и Мерриль маячили у него за спиной, глядя один обеспокоенно, другая с любопытством.

— Они так аккуратно расставлены, — заметила Мерриль. Как будто от этого Фенрису должно было стать легче.

Хуже всего было то, что она оказалась права. Кто-то — Справедливость, конечно — тщательно составил из голов узор.

— Как ты думаешь, он это запланировал заранее? Ну то есть, раз ему нужно было десять голов, он выследил десятерых. А если их оказалось одиннадцать в банде, последнего он отпустил, типа, мне только десять нужно? — спросила Мерриль. — Или, может, он импровизировал? Нет, вряд ли Справедливость на такое способен. Он, наверное, сначала схему начертил и все такое.

Дальнейшие ее мысли вслух прервал ругающийся Андерс, которого втащила в дом за руку Изабела.

— Мне надо назад в клинику! Не трать мое время. Справедливость не станет просто так сбегать и убивать людей, — сказал Андерс, а потом застыл, когда увидел лестницу и головы на ней.

— Уверен? — Изабела ухмыльнулась и похлопала его по плечу — впрочем, Фенрис видел, что ухмылка у нее натянутая, и на самом деле она напугана не меньше, чем он сам.

Андерс на некоторое время замолчал. Открыл рот, потом закрыл. Наклонил голову и прищурился.

— Они что, расположены в форме… нет, быть не может. Я, наверное, схожу с ума.

— А я что говорил, — согласился Фенрис.

— Нет, ну правда, эти головы что, расставлены в форме сердца?

Все уставились на лестницу — раскинувшаяся на несколько ступенек фигура, составленная из мертвых голов, безусловно была сердечком.

— Похоже, что да, — признал Хоук.

Изабела присвистнула, а Фенрис проигнорировал ее и подступил к одержимому, которому хватило наглости выглядеть таким же озадаченным, как Фенрис себя чувствовал.

— Маг! Я знаю, что это ты сделал! Объяснись!

Андерс замер, прислушиваясь к демону.

— Это сделал Справедливость. Головы принадлежат работорговцам, — объяснил он. — Справедливость встретил их ночью в Нижнем городе.

— А зачем Справедливость бродил по Нижнему городу? Если ты хотел подраться с работорговцами, Андерс, ты же знаешь, мы всегда рады помочь, — сказал Хоук.

Андерс ничего не ответил, он явно продолжал разговор с демоном. Вид у него был удивленный. Минута прошла в напряженном молчании — все дожидались, пока маг придет к какому-то внутреннему решению.

Фенрис не выдержал первым. Он стукнул кулаком по перилам:

— Ну? Твой демон захватывает власть над телом без твоего ведома, бродит по Киркволлу и убивает людей, а потом их трупами украшает мой дом! Что он может сказать в свое оправдание?

— Он думал, тебе понравится? — вяло предположил Андерс и пожал плечами: он все еще был занят внутренним диалогом. — Честно говоря, понятия не имею, что на него нашло.

— Как по мне, чем меньше в Нижнем городе работорговцев, тем лучше, — заявила Изабела. — Но вообще-то, Справедливость, я тебе удивляюсь. Фенриса интересуют не блага земные. Если хочешь его завоевать, надо не подарки ему дарить.

Фенрис бросил на Изабелу предостерегающий взгляд, но она с ухмылкой продолжала:

— Если ты и вправду хочешь произвести на него впечатление, покажи ему, как много он для тебя значит. Стихи, серенады, долгие прогулки по пляжу под луной — вот что тебе нужно.

Андерс застонал:

— Изабела, он же тебя послушается.

Но было слишком поздно. Фенрис понял это, как только Изабела открыла рот. Когда через неделю он нашел под дверью первое стихотворение, приложенное к коробке конфет, то только и удивился, что его пришлось так долго ждать.


	2. Chapter 2

День в клинике выдался тихий. Летнее тепло принесло с собой медлительность, расслабленность, — « _праздность_ », подсказал Справедливость, — и травм было мало. Зимние простуды и весенние аллергии сошли на нет. Андерс вздохнул и потянулся, наслаждаясь коротким отдыхом.

Ушли последние пациенты, и он пошел закрываться: выкидывать использованные бинты, протирать столы, мыть пузырьки из-под зелий. Работа была тупой, и Андерс позволил своему уму освободиться. В кои-то веки у него было спокойно на душе, даже Справедливость помалкивал.

Очень подозрительно помалкивал. Но Андерс постарался об этом не думать, наслаждаясь покоем.

Протирая ручки ящиков стола, — ну ладно, может быть, он специально увлекся с уборкой, откладывая более важные дела, — он краем глаза заметил страницу своего манифеста и вздохнул.

— Займусь им через несколько минут, ладно? — пообещал он Справедливости.

Тот в ответ рассеянно отмахнулся в уме. Андерс нахмурился. Раньше Справедливость уже бы прожужжал ему уши о долге, но сейчас дух явно был занят чем-то другим.

— Что-то у меня плохое предчувствие.

Через несколько секунд его опасения подтвердились: дверь рухнула от удара сердитого, светящегося эльфа.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что двери можно открывать? Чтобы пройти, выламывать их не обязательно, — сказал Андерс. Почему-то вторжение эльфа его не удивило — с ужасом он осознал, что ожидал его. Точнее, это Справедливость ожидал его.

— Объясни _это_ , — прорычал Фенрис, размахивая клочком бумаги. — И вот это! — Он показал коробку конфет — Андерс, кажется, видел такие в продаже на лотке в Верхнем городе.

— Ты увидел подарок от поклонника и решил, что это от меня? Видишь ли, Фенрис, я польщен, но боюсь, что мы попросту несовместимы. Вся беда во взаимной ненависти. Но ты не волнуйся, я по-прежнему ценю тебя как врага.

Фенрис швырнул коробку с конфетами на рабочий стол Андерса и протянул ему бумажку:

— Я знаю, что это не от тебя. Это работа твоего демона!

— Поистине демоническое коварство. Ты полагаешь, он решил расправиться с тобой при помощи кариеса?

— Прочти стихи, маг.

Маленький мятый клочок в руке Андерса явно был оторван от более крупного куска пергамента. Почерк был шатким и неуверенным, буквы окружены кляксами, как будто автор никогда раньше не держал в руке пера и не пробовал писать, но разобрать слова было можно.

«Люби меня, как я тебя,  
В сиянье голубом!  
Ведь Справедливость так нужна  
И в жизни, и в тебе самом».

Андерс поперхнулся.

Фенрис стал ярко-красного цвета.

— Понял, о чем я? Оно, эта тварь хочет меня… — он не сразу подобрал нужные слова, — Он хочет со мной _отношения_!

— Ничего такого Справедливость не… — начал было Андерс, но осекся, когда Справедливость внутри его головы издал то, что можно было назвать только довольным мурлыканьем. Андерс снова прочитал стихотворение.

Глядя на него, он чувствовал удовлетворение Справедливости, даже гордость. Перед внутренним взором промелькнули образы: Справедливость сочиняет черновик за черновиком, вычеркивает вариант за вариантом, пока у него наконец не получилось то, что нужно. Триумф! Счастье. Предвкушение, и еще один образ, на этот раз более размытый, потому что это фантазия, а не воспоминание: Фенрис читает стихи и ест конфеты. Картинка приблизилась: вот губы Фенриса захватывают конфету, вот язык высовывается, слизывая последние капли меда с пальцев. Андерс потряс головой, прогоняя картину, на которой пальцы возвращались в рот, чтобы их тщательнее облизали.

— Андрастины сиськи. Справедливость, я и не знал, что ты на такое способен, — сказал Андерс хрипло. Он прокашлялся и постарался думать о чем-то другом, не о теле эльфа — Справедливость нелюбезно подбросил пищи воображению: « _высокий, стройный, красивый, и лириум поет песню о доме_ ».

« _Храмовники и мертвые котята_ », — подумал Андерс в ответ, чтобы подавить реакцию своего тела.

Он переместился так, чтобы стол отделял его от Фенриса. Чего их разговору не хватало, так это чтобы эльф заметил, как Андерс и Справедливость возбудились. У бедняги от такого, наверное, голова взорвется, поди потом отчисти беспорядок. И бумаги будут испорчены. Кстати — Андерс пристально уставился на них, чтобы смотреть на что-нибудь, кроме Фенриса — что-то их стало меньше, чем раньше. Он мог поклясться, что у него еще оставалась стопка чистой бумаги.

— Да сколько у тебя ушло на этот твой стишок, Справедливость? В нем всего-то четыре строчки, а бумага стоит дорого!

— И это все твои претензии к нему? — прошипел Фенрис.

Справедливость отказался испытывать вину в ответ на упоминание о растраченной бумаге. В качестве отповеди он показал Андерсу цепочку воспоминаний, разговоров и событий, в которых Фенрису довелось перенести несправедливость. « _Но он не сдался!_ — восхищенно добавил Справедливость. — _Старался ее исправить! Неустанно, самозабвенно трудился, делая мир лучше_ ».

— Для всех, кроме магов, — напомнил Андерс и добавил воспоминаний о спорах с Фенрисом.

Справедливость это не смутило. Он в ответ напомнил о том, как Фенрис следовал за Хоуком, сражался, хоть и неохотно, бок о бок с ними, против жестокости храмовников. « _Он еще не совсем справедлив, но он может научиться. Мы его научим_ , — настаивал Справедливость. — _Хоук нам поможет, Хоук добр, и он маг. И уж конечно, принести счастье благородной душе, несправедливо пострадавшей — это само по себе справедливо? И стоит нашего времени и бумаги?_ »

— Да ну тебя, ты просто тащишься от его лириума.

— Значит, он сознается, — сказал Фенрис.

Андерс перевел взгляд на лицо эльфа, по которому пронеслись одна за другой странные эмоции: отвращение, удивление, страх, интерес.

— Думаю, нам со Справедливостью нужно поговорить наедине, — сказал Андерс. — Ему, э-э, еще надо привыкнуть к человеческой форме. Он не все понимает.

« _Это ложь и несправедливо_ ».

— Заткнись, Справедливость.

— Ну так поговори с ним, одержимый. Пусть поймет, — ответил Фенрис. — Если он еще раз залезет в мой дом, я вырву вам горло.

Фенрис перегнулся через стол и схватил Андерса за шею, засветив лириумные линии в доказательство серьезности своих намерений.

Как только живой лириум коснулся кожи Андерса, Справедливость застонал и рванулся навстречу прикосновению, на поверхность сознания Андерса. Глаза застила вспышка голубого света и удовольствия, а где-то далеко кто-то закричал. Он едва слышал крик, но ощущал, как вибрирует горло и как выгибается спина — однако тембр был чужим. Значит, это Справедливость.

Рука исчезла так же быстро, как появилась. Андерс чувствовал, как у Справедливости подгибаются колени, как он едва не валится лицом в пол, как кожу, покрытую голубыми трещинами, покалывает от остаточного удовольствия, и она искрится от почти мучительного желания. Песню лириума на эльфе было слышно так хорошо, так близко.

Он — нет, Справедливость — нет, они вместе потянулись за песней, но она отступила. Эльф попятился назад с необычной для него неловкостью.

А потом песня исчезла: Фенрис сбежал из клиники, как будто по пятам за ним гнался архидемон.

Когда песня прекратилась, у Андерса немного прояснилось в голове, и Справедливость отступил в глубину сознания, но не до конца. Трещины на коже все еще светились, но уже слабо.

Член стоял и требовал внимания. Андерс потер шею, и отголоски лириумного восторга разбежались искрами по телу.

Он ахнул, завозился со штанами, пытаясь, но безуспешно, избавиться от них. « _Проклятье, зачем тут столько застежек?_ » — Справедливость обдавал его волнами фрустрации, проклиная за медлительность.

— Не говори под руку! — огрызнулся Андерс.

Справедливость влился в руку Андерса, захватил над ней контроль и разорвал ткань. У Андерса промелькнула мысль, что теперь придется покупать новые штаны: даже если эти поддаются починке, как объяснить здешней портнихе, каким образом он их порвал?

« _Неважно_ », — оборвал его Справедливость и вытеснил мысли о белошвейках мыслями о Фенрисе. Рука Справедливости грубо ласкала его член, а в сознание вторгались образы лириума вокруг него, пульсирующего, касающегося, « _внутри него…_ »

Он кончил, шепча имя Фенриса.

Справедливость пробыл с ним, пока не затух оргазм, и удалился в глубину подсознания, расслабленный и притихший.

— Значит, Изабела была права? — спросил Андерс ослабевшим голосом, вытираясь обрывком тканой салфетки. — Чтобы расслабиться, тебе просто нужно было кончить?

Справедливость удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Андерс покачал головой и собрался выкинуть салфетку, но замер, когда увидел содержимое своей мусорной корзины.

— Это... это все твои черновики? — уточнил он. Перебрал измятые бумажки, морщась при виде некоторых ранних попыток. — Ну что ж, — признал он неохотно, — ты действительно вручил ему лучшее из своих творений. — «Котик лапку обмакнул в синие (как я) чернила и красиво написал: Фенрис, будь моим»? Серьезно?

« _Окончательный вариант хорош_ », — согласился Справедливость.

— Я не то имел в виду. Погоди, а это что еще такое? — Андерс поднял листок побольше. — Это что, схема? Ты начертил _схему_ , прежде чем убить работорговцев?

***

Позже, когда они открыли коробку с конфетами — нет смысла оставлять их пропадать — обнаружилось, что все медово-ореховые коврижки исчезли. Справедливость раздулся от гордости:

« _Поющий эльф принял наш дар. Мы ему нравимся_ ».

Андерс вздохнул:

— Все не так просто. Скорее всего, он просто любит коврижки и был голоден. Хотя как ему удалось сохранить аппетит, прочитав твои стихи…

« _Значит, мы купим ему еще коврижек!_ »

Иногда Андерс завидовал духу. Его мир был простым, черно-белым, никаких полутонов, все четко и ясно. По мнению Справедливости, Фенрис принял их предложение, оставалось только прийти к нему.

Он почувствовал, как Справедливость возражает:

« _Я все понимаю про любовь смертных. Все не так сложно, как ты преподносишь_ ».

— Нда? И откуда проистекают твои обширные познания о любви? — фыркнул Андерс.

Внутренним взором он увидел знакомую обложку книги, которая, как он полагал, была выкинута еще несколько месяцев назад.

***

— Это ты во всем виноват!

Варрик оторвал взгляд от своих карт и поднял бровь. Удивленным он не выглядел, и Андерс запоздало осознал, что он наверняка не в первый раз слышит подобные обвинения и вряд ли в последний.

Большинство их компании было здесь — к счастью, за исключением Фенриса. Андерс и забыл, что сегодня вечер игры в Порочную Добродетель.

— Вступаешь в игру, Блондинчик? — спросил Варрик, похлопывая по пустому стулу рядом с собой.

Андерс проигнорировал приглашение.

— Это ты дал ему эту проклятую книжку. Ты и виноват!

— «Трудная жизнь в Верхнем городе»? — обрадовался Варрик. — Ты прочел?

— Нет, ту, другую, розовые сопли.

Варрик рассмеялся:

— «Мечи и щиты»? Блондинчик, до тебя что, не дошло, что это была шутка? Помнишь, мы тогда еще говорили, что тебе надо попуститься, и я сказал, что у меня есть то, что нужно. Читать ее тебя никто не заставлял.

— Я и не читал. Я ее сразу выкинул.

Варрик картинно схватился за сердце, изображая боль.

— Но когда я спал, Справедливость выудил ее из мусора.

Варрик заморгал:

— Справедливость? Но зачем?

« _Мне скучно, когда ты спишь_ », — Справедливость говорил дерзко, как ребенок, которого поймали на краже печенья, но он упрямо отказывается признать вину.

— Ему скучно, — вздохнул Андерс. — Вот он и откопал ее.

Варрик нервно заерзал в кресле.

— Он собирается меня разразить за то, что произошло в третьей главе? Клянусь, это все фантазия. Он ведь понимает разницу между реальностью и фантазией?

« _Третья глава была хороша_ », — проинформировал Андерса Справедливость.

— Создатель милосердный, он что же, всю книгу осилил? — переспросил Хоук, побледнев. — Я и первую главу не одолел. Ничего удивительного, что он свихнулся. Ай! Варрик, не толкайся, у тебя острые локти.

— Он прочитал ее всю, — печально подтвердил Андерс. — И не только. Я нашел у себя за книгами по медицине продолжение.

Над столом пронесся хор сочувственных голосов. Даже Варрик обеспокоенно покачал головой.

— Твой дух теперь читает любовные романы с продолжением? Интересно, зачем? — спросила Авелин.

— Поверь мне, тебе не интересно, — ответила Изабела. — Поэтому я тебе расскажу. Видишь ли, наш добрый друг Справедливость…

Андерс почувствовал, как Справедливость тает от этого признания, и не нашел в себе решимости объяснять про сарказм.

— …глубоко, безнадежно влюблен в неприкасаемого тевинтерского эльфа. — Изабела вздохнула и деланно затрепетала ресницами. — Запретная любовь, это та-ак романтично.

— Да ну, какая это любовь, просто у него заскок на лириуме, — объяснил Андерс.

— Нет, нет, ничего не хочу слышать, — воскликнул Карвер, затыкая уши. Изабела довольно рассмеялась. Мерриль выглядела заинтригованной.

— Думаю, он в восторге от лириумных татуировок, — сказала она, в задумчивости водя пальцем по нижней губе. — Он слышит их? О да, когда они активированы, для него они просто кричат. Они просто неотразимы. А поскольку он находится в человеческом теле, то логично, что его жажда приобретает форму физиологического желания. Он получает удовольствие, когда прикасается к Фенрису? Или…

— Ничего не слышу, ничего не знаю. Хватит с меня. Я пошел, — громко сказал Карвер и вышел из комнаты, все еще затыкая уши.

— Мне тоже не интересно знать, — спокойно сказала Авелин. — Но я отсюда не уйду, пока не выиграю у шлюхи.

— Дорогая, раз так, то тебе придется тут сидеть, пока ты не станешь такой же сморщенной и высохшей, как твоя п…

— ЭТО НЕ ПРОСТО ЗАСКОК НА ЛИРИУМЕ, — проревел Справедливость.

Все застыли, и Андерс мысленно поблагодарил судьбу, что они не в общем зале. Авелин, Хоук и Изабела потянулись к оружию, готовые защищаться. Справедливость, похоже, этого не заметил.

В этот раз, в отличие от тех случаев, когда Справедливость перехватывал управление в драке, Андерс всё видел и слышал. Справедливость был скорее обижен, чем в гневе:

— Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ АНДЕРСУ НАСМЕХАТЬСЯ НАД НАШЕЙ ЛЮБОВЬЮ.

— Ну что ты, я уверен, что Андерс это не всерьез, — проворковал Варрик тоном, которым говорят: «Давайте не будем устраивать смертоубийство» и вытянул руки вперед в успокаивающем жесте. — Может быть, выпустишь его обратно? А мы объясним ему, как это важно для тебя, и никого не придется карать.

— Я ЧИТАЛ ТВОИ КНИГИ, ГНОМ, — заявил Справедливость. Он развернулся и пронзил Варрика взглядом горящих голубых глаз. Варрик побледнел, но не перестал улыбаться.

— Ах да, что касается книг…

— ОНИ БЫЛИ ВЕСЬМА ИНФОРМАТИВНЫ.

Варрик нервно кашлянул:

— Но ты учти, что это фантазии, их нельзя принимать за чистую монету.

— НО МНЕ И НЕ НУЖНЫ МЫТЫЕ ДЕНЬГИ, — возразил Справедливость. Он ненадолго замолчал. — АНДЕРС СООБЩИЛ МНЕ, ЧТО ЭТО «ФИГУРА РЕЧИ».

— Так Андерс еще здесь? Он может нас слышать? — спросил Хоук с надеждой. Он помахал рукой перед глазами Справедливости. Тот оттолкнул его руку.

— НЕ БУДУ ЗЛОУПОТРЕБЛЯТЬ ВАШИМ ВНИМАНИЕМ. Я ЛИШЬ ХОТЕЛ СООБЩИТЬ, ЧТО УЗНАЛ ВСЕ НЕОБХОДИМОЕ О СМЕРТНЫХ РИТУАЛАХ СПАРИВАНИЯ. ЗАВЕРЯЮ ВАС, ЧТО БУДУ ХОРОШО ОБРАЩАТЬСЯ С ФЕНРИСОМ. Я БУДУ ЗАЩИЩАТЬ ЕГО ОТ ЛЮБОЙ НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ.

— Ох ты, Справедливость, да ты, похоже, всерьез влип, — сказала Изабела тихо. В ее голосе звучало неподдельное сочувствие, и Андерс безмолвно поблагодарил ее за это. Справедливость, однако, было не так просто тронуть.

— ОНА ЖУЛЬНИЧАЕТ. У НЕЕ КАРТЫ ЗАСУНУТЫ ЗА ВЫРЕЗ.

Авелин убрала руку от меча и потянулась к груди Изабелы:

— Так я и знала, что ты мухлюешь!

— ЭТО НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО, — согласился Справедливость. Он наблюдал за тем, как Изабела безуспешно пытается остановить руку Авелин, лезущую к ней в декольте. — СОВСЕМ КАК В ТРЕТЬЕЙ ГЛАВЕ, — добавил он мечтательно.

Авелин и Изабела застыли.

— НЕ ОСТАНАВЛИВАЙТЕСЬ. ЭТО ПРИЯТНОЕ ЗРЕЛИЩЕ, — заверил их Справедливость.

Авелин отскочила от Изабелы, так покраснев, что ее лицо по яркости соперничало с волосами. В руке она сжимала несколько смятых карт, теперь забытых.

— Вы только гляньте, — Варрик тихонько присвистнул. — А Справедливость-то вуайерист.


	3. Chapter 3

Фенрис не помнил, как добрался до особняка из клиники. Все было покрыто дымкой замешательства и, как ни стыдно было это признавать, желания.

Лицо мага, когда Фенрис прикоснулся к нему… Ради Создателя, у него не получалось его забыть. В первое мгновение Фенрису показалось, что дух кричит от боли, что он проявился под действием вызванных лириумом мучений. Он пришел в ужас — ему нравилось издеваться над магом словесно во время совместных экспедиций ( _но, возможно, только для того, чтобы увидеть, как сверкают его глаза, краснеют щеки и вздымается грудь?_ ), но он никогда намеренно не причинял магу физическую боль, как бы сильно они не ругались. Он не такой. Он не Данариус.

Но когда Фенрис отскочил от духа, стало понятно, что Справедливость испытывает не боль. Всё: и как выгнулась спина, и как дернулись бедра, и как напряглись мускулы — приобрело совсем новое значение. Когда прямой контакт с лириумом Фенриса прервался, крик Справедливости быстро перешел в стон. Когда он снова взглянул на Фенриса полуприкрытыми, сверкающими глазами, тот не мог удержаться от мыслей, сколько всего можно сделать с духом с помощью лириума, если иметь побольше времени и тщательнее контролировать его применение.

И когда Справедливость и Андерс потянулись к нему — проклятье, он стал с магом так близок, что мог по изгибу губ, по движению бровей определить: тот тоже здесь — Фенрису стоило большого труда не остаться, чтобы попробовать. Ну уж нет, он не настолько слаб. Он не упадет на пол и не станет возиться с магом и демоном только потому, что у одержимого красивые глаза.

А они у него красивые, как и много что еще, предательски сообщила память и подкинула воспоминание о внушительной выпуклости, образовавшейся на робе мага.

Fasta vass! Он спустился в винный погреб и взял две бутылки, игнорируя растущее желание. Сейчас он хорошенько напьется, чтобы не помнить о том, какой одержимый красивый… и какой добрый. Добрый, честный, бескорыстный — одержимые такими не бывают.

Если признаться честно — а он еще был недостаточно пьян для этого — он в последнее время называл Андерса одержимым больше по привычке. Точнее, по привычке и чтобы лишний раз увидеть, как маг дергается и ругается. _Как мальчишка, дергающий девочку за косички_ , — предательски подбросило метафору его сознание. Он мрачно усмехнулся при мысли о том, как бы Андерс отреагировал на такое сравнение. Он не просто обидится, ему будет противно — как бы ни втюрился в Фенриса дух из Тени, сам Андерс очень определенно высказывался насчет Фенриса. Чувства последнего были не важны. Нет смысла страдать по поводу того, на что он не мог повлиять.

Он откупорил первую бутылку. Вечер обещал быть долгим.

***

Полторы бутылки спустя он вспомнил, что сегодня день игры в Порочную Добродетель, и решил, что для него опасности нет. После сегодняшнего маг еще по меньшей мере день или два будет отсиживаться у себя в клинике.

Но не в одиночестве — у него ведь есть Справедливость, верно? Когда Фенрис уходил, и Андерс, и Справедливость были сильно возбуждены. Может быть, один из них возьмет полный контроль над телом, а другой будет лишь дрожать от наслаждения, не в силах шевельнуться? Или они будут действовать вместе, прикасаясь к собственному телу, как прикоснулся бы любовник, лаская, гладя, доводя себя до предела… нет, что-то вино не помогает.

Фенрис с трудом поднялся на ноги и, шатаясь, побрел к выходу. Надо увидеть друзей прямо сейчас. Они такие славные, такие милые, такие невозбуждающие. Нет, с внешностью у них все в порядке, но никакое желание не выдержит их постоянной грызни. Одни только Изабела и Авелин вдвоем могли заставить поникнуть целую армию.

***

К удивлению Фенриса, Изабела и Авелин не пытались вцепиться друг другу в глотку, по крайней мере не так, как он ожидал. Обжигающие взгляды, которые они кидали друг на друга, отнюдь не развеивали возбуждение, но это уже стало наименьшей из забот Фенриса:

— А этот что здесь делает? — возмутился он, указывая на Справедливость, который сидел рядом с Варриком и прямо сейчас хмурился, глядя на свои карты.

Заметив его, Справедливость просиял. В буквальном смысле. Свет, пробивающийся между трещинами на коже, на миг вспыхнул ярче.

— Учится блефовать, — ответил Хоук устало. — Как ты понимаешь, без особых успехов.

— ЛГАТЬ — НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО.

Варрик протянул руку и похлопал Справедливость по плечу, одновременно незаметно заглядывая в его карты:

— Это не ложь, просто умолчание.

— ЛОЖЬ БЕЗДЕЙСТВИЕМ — ВСЕ РАВНО ЛОЖЬ, А ЛГАТЬ — НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО.

— Почему ты играешь в карты с... а впрочем, неважно. Выпусти Андерса, — потребовал Фенрис. Он обвел друзей сердитым взглядом. — Как вы можете тут сидеть, когда Андерс томится в заточении?! Я понимаю еще в бою, но вот так вот, ради игры…

— Мы пытались его вызвать, но прямо сейчас Андерс не хочет выйти с нами поиграть, — объяснил Варрик, — И я, в общем, его понимаю.

— АНДЕРС ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО ЕМУ СТЫДНО И ОН ВСЕХ НЕНАВИДИТ, НО ВТОРОЕ УТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ ЛОЖНО. ОН ВСЕХ ВАС ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБИТ, — заявил Справедливость. — НО ОН ВСЕ РАВНО ЕЩЕ НЕКОТОРОЕ ВРЕМЯ БУДЕТ ПРЯТАТЬСЯ. ОН СТРАННЫЙ.

— Кто бы спорил, — сказал Хоук и отпил своего эля.

— Стыдно? — уточнил Фенрис.

— У Справедливости представления о приличии отличаются от наших, — пояснила Мерриль. Ее щеки разрумянились, и Фенрису не понравилось, как она обшаривает взглядом Справедливость.

— Не фильтрует базар, — перевел Хоук.

— СМЕРТНОЙ ЛЮБВИ НЕ НУЖНО СТЫДИТЬСЯ.

— А я что говорю, — согласилась Изабела, которая все еще не сводила глаз с Авелин.

— Да, но есть разница: любить кого-то или предлагать им приступить к делу прямо на столе, чтобы все могли полюбоваться, — огрызнулась Авелин, но злости в ее взгляде не было. Горячность, да, но не злость.

— ВЫ ЗАНИМАЛИСЬ ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНЫМИ ЛАСКАМИ ПОД СТОЛОМ…

— Я просто подтолкнула ногой ее ногу, — прервала его Изабела со смехом.

— НОЖНЫМИ ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНЫМИ ЛАСКАМИ. ВЫ ЭТО СКРЫВАЛИ, ПРИТВОРЯЛИСЬ, ЧТО НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ. ЛОЖЬ УМОЛЧАНИЕМ — ВСЕ РАВНО ЛОЖЬ, А ЛГАТЬ…

— …Несправедливо, — закончили все хором.

— Ну знаешь, Справедливость, это натяжка даже для тебя, — сказал Варрик.

Интересно, подумал Фенрис, это весь мир сошел с ума или только я?

— Я ЭТОГО НЕ ПРИЗНАЮ. И МЕНЯ, И АНДЕРСА ВОЗБУЖДАЕТ ИДЕЯ, ЧТО ИЗАБЕЛА И АВЕЛИН МОГУТ ПУБЛИЧНО ПРОЯВИТЬ СВОИ ЧУВСТВА ДРУГ К ДРУГУ, ХОУК И ВАРРИК ТОЖЕ БЫЛИ ЯВНО ЗАИНТРИГОВАНЫ, — Справедливость прервался и заглянул под стол. — И ДО СИХ ПОР ВЫГЛЯДЯТ ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАННЫМИ. МЕРРИЛЬ, БУДУЧИ ЖЕНЩИНОЙ, НЕ ПРОЯВЛЯЕТ ВНЕШНИХ ПРИЗНАКОВ СЕКСУАЛЬНОГО ВОЗБУЖДЕНИЯ, НО ПОКРАСНЕНИЕ ЛИЦА И РАСШИРЕННЫЕ ЗРАЧКИ ПОЗВОЛЯЮТ ПРЕДПОЛОЖИТЬ, ЧТО ОНА ТОЖЕ ЕМУ ПОДВЕРЖЕНА. ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ НА СТОЛЕ ПОЗВОЛИТ ВСЕМ ХОРОШО ВИДЕТЬ ВСЕ ПОДРОБНОСТИ.

— Создатель милосердный, — прошептал Фенрис.

Хоук издал полусмешок-полустон и опустил лицо на руки:

— Во всем Тедасе не хватит пива для этого, — сказал он глухо.

— АНДЕРС СОГЛАСЕН.

Варрик со вздохом положил свои карты на стол.

— Возможно, тебе стоит обсудить это с Фенрисом. Некоторые могут счесть, что попытка развязать оргию с друзьями — это неверность партнеру. А изменять такому благородному эльфу, как наш Фенрис, будет…

— НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО, — закончил Справедливость, и его голубые глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Партнер? С каких это пор я его партнер? — возмутился Фенрис, но в этот момент Справедливость встал на ноги, и внимание присутствующих переключилось на него.

— Ого! Повезло Фенрису, — заметила Мерриль.

Тот зарычал на нее.

— Вы, гм, можете продолжить разговор в соседней комнате, — сказал Варрик. — Вряд ли ты хочешь разгуливать по Киркволлу в таком виде.

— В смысле, светящимся? Пожалуйста, скажи, что имеешь в виду только синий свет, — сказал Хоук, так и не поднимая головы.

— И это тоже.

Хоук застонал:

— Надо было уйти вместе с Карвером.

— Ой, но тогда ведь ты пропустил бы оргию, — вставила Мерриль.

— Оргию? Вы что, в самом деле собираетесь…? — начал Фенрис, против воли заинтригованный, но Справедливость уже схватил его за руку и потянул к выходу.

— Нет никакой оргии! — послышался голос Хоука сквозь закрывающуюся дверь.

— Будет, — еле слышно промурлыкала Изабела, но потом они со Справедливостью завернули за угол и ввалились в пустую комнату, и даже эльфийскими ушами невозможно было расслышать, что было дальше.

***

Как только они вошли в комнату, Справедливость развернулся к Фенрису — на его лице было написано беспокойство:

— Я НЕ СОБИРАЛСЯ ПОСТУПАТЬ НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО С ТОБОЙ, ЛЮБИМЫЙ. Я БЫ НИ ЗА ЧТО НЕ ВСТУПИЛ В ПЛОТСКУЮ СВЯЗЬ С ДРУГИМИ, ПРЕДВАРИТЕЛЬНО НЕ СПРОСИВ ТЕБЯ.

— Гм.

— И НЕ ПРИГЛАСИВ ТЕБЯ ПОУЧАСТВОВАТЬ.

Яркое сияние Справедливости потухло, и перед Фенрисом вдруг оказался Андерс, покрасневший от смущения.

— Прекрати, Справедливость! — воскликнул он. — Проклятье, Фенрис, прости, пожалуйста, он не понимает, — Я ПРЕКРАСНО ВСЕ ПОНИМАЮ, — что мы не вместе, — ВМЕСТЕ! ОН СЪЕЛ КОВРИЖКИ! МЫ ЕМУ НРАВИМСЯ! — и я не могу вбить в его тупую голову, — НАШ ЧЕРЕП ИМЕЕТ ПРОПОРЦИОНАЛЬНУЮ ФОРМУ! — что мы тебе даже не нравимся. Ты же нас ненавидишь!

— Э-э…

Андерс на миг снова вспыхнул голубым светом и потух. Он попятился, тяжело дыша, стыд на его лице сменился гневом.

— И даже если бы ты относился к нам без отвращения, — ОН И ОТНОСИТСЯ. ОН ДОБР, И МЫ ДОБРЫ, ТАК ЗА ЧТО ЕМУ НАС НЕНАВИДЕТЬ? — За то что я маг, глупый дух! И даже если ты меня не ненавидишь, я тебя ненавижу! — ОБМАНЫВАТЬ НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВО. — Заткнись, Справедливость! — ТЫ О НЕМ МЕЧТАЕШЬ. ТЫ ЕГО ЛЮБИШЬ. — Это ты его любишь! — НЕ ТОЛЬКО Я. МЫ.

Андерс врезался спиной в стену, и у него подогнулись колени. Он соскользнул на пол, но, кажется, не заметил.

— Неправда! Это просто небольшое увлечение! — воскликнул Андерс отчаянно. — ТЫ ЧТО ЖЕ, ОБВИНЯЕШЬ МЕНЯ ВО ЛЖИ? ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ ОСПАРИВАТЬ МОЮ ЧЕСТНОСТЬ, СМЕРТНЫЙ? — Честность? Да я видел твои фантазии. Молчал бы, у самого рыльце в пушку! — Я В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ НЕ ПОКРЫТ ПУХОМ.

Фенрис кашлянул, пытаясь отвлечь их, пока дело не дошло до драки, но ни Андерс, ни Справедливость, похоже, его не заметили.

— Ты не понимаешь, как это устроено! В реальной жизни все гораздо сложнее, чем в Тени, и уж точно сложнее, чем в твоих любовных романах! — Я ЗНАЮ ЧУВСТВА. МЫ ЕГО ЛЮБИМ. ЧТО ТУТ СЛОЖНОГО? — Но он нас не любит! — ЗА СЕБЯ ГОВОРИ. А Я ЕГО ЗАВОЕВАЛ.

Несветящаяся рука отвесила Справедливости пощечину, и тот скрылся. Андерс победно ухмыльнулся, но тут рука, сияющая голубым светом, поднялась и ударила его с другой стороны.

— Хватит! — крикнул Фенрис.

— Думаешь, прочел пару романчиков и заделался специалистом в любви? У меня были настоящие романы с живыми людьми! — И ДОЛГО ОНИ ВСЕ ДЛИЛИСЬ? СКОЛЬКИХ ИЗ НИХ ТЫ ЛЮБИЛ? — Это неважно! — ФЕНРИС НЕ ПРОСТО ПОВОД ПОРАЗВЛЕЧЬСЯ, В ОТЛИЧИЕ ОТ МНОГИХ ДРУГИХ СМЕРТНЫХ, С КОТОРЫМИ ТЫ УДОВЛЕТВОРЯЛ СЕБЯ. — Тупой дух! — РАСПУТНЫЙ МАГ!

Фенрис выругался и ненадолго активировал татуировки.

Справедливость и Андерс, вздрогнув, застыли с широко раскрытыми глазами. Они уставились на него — и наконец, слава Создателю, замолчали.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — сказал Фенрис. Он вдруг понял, что давно уже поменял свое отношение к Андерсу. Ему все еще не нравились разговоры об освобождении магов, с которыми тот вечно носился, но Андерс ими не исчерпывался. Он лечил больных, не думая о прибыли. Он сражался вместе с Хоуком за то, чтобы сделать Киркволл безопаснее, и многим жертвовал ради этого. Он ежедневно рисковал всем, что имеет, и не просил ничего взамен. Он был полной противоположностью тевинтерским магистрам, в поклонении которым Фенрис когда-то его обвинял.

Андерс ему нравился. Больше, чем нравился. Вино помогло расставить все по местам.

А что касается Справедливости — разве Фенрис не провел в поисках справедливости всю жизнь?

Андерс мигнул:

— А. Ну ладно. Э-э. Раз уж на то пошло, я тоже тебя не ненавижу.

Справедливость кивнул:

— НЕПЛОХО ДЛЯ НАЧАЛА.

Фенрис опустился на корточки и протянул руку к лицу Андерса. Там, где его пальцы коснулись щеки, появились голубые трещинки. Он видел, как жадно следят за ним и Андерс, и Справедливость, а когда он прижался губами к их губам, в ответном стоне он различил голоса их обоих.

Он скользнул рукой ниже по грубой ткани робы Андерса, пока не нашел ее край. Начав с колена он повел рукой вверх по внутренней стороне бедра.

Андерс ахнул, когда Фенрис снова на миг зажег свои метки.

— Нравится? — прошептал он ему в губы.

Справедливость зарычал и прикусил нижнюю губу Фенриса, а потом лизнул лириумные линии на его подбородке.

Фенрис ухмыльнулся. От вина и от того, как дух вибрировал в ответ на лириум, голова шла кругом, а утром обязательно надо будет устроить серьезный разговор, желательно без пощечин на этот раз, но пока…

Рука достигла своей цели, и Фенрис замер.

— Андерс, а почему твои штаны разодраны в паху?

— Расскажу как-нибудь в другой раз, милый, — ответил Андерс. Его кожа вспыхнула голубым, и с силой Справедливости он поднял Фенриса на руки и отнес в постель.

Они торопливо разделись — на этот раз Андерс решительно отобрал контроль у Справедливости, чтобы потом не покупать обоим полный комплект одежды — и Фенрис впервые увидел его полностью обнаженным.

Он был красив: под гладкой кожей, светящейся голубыми вспышками, были видны упругие мускулы, результат их вылазок на побережье. Но Фенрис заметил и худобу, и многочисленные шрамы — повод для еще одного серьезного разговора в другой раз. Он поцеловал грудь Андерса, потом живот, потом сместился ниже — и довольно улыбнулся.

Мерриль была права. Ему действительно повезло.

Он легко коснулся губами головки, кончиком языка слизнул несколько капель смазки. Андерс вздохнул, невольно подаваясь вперед. Фенрис покрепче взялся за его бедра, еще раз улыбнулся и в одно плавное движение заглотил его полностью.

Андерс застонал и снова дернулся вперед, но Фенрис держал крепко. Потом запустил одну руку между его ног, погладил промежность за мошонкой, сместился еще ниже.

_Вот так_. Фенрис легко надавил одним пальцем, так что его кончик остановился на самой нежной, самой чувствительной точке. Он чувствовал, как напрягаются и дрожат тугие мышцы.

Фенрис зажег свои метки.

Не все сразу — он все-таки надеялся хоть немного растянуть процесс — только на руке. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно. Голубые трещины пробежали по коже Андерса, когда Справедливость с хриплым стоном подался вперед, выгибаясь всем телом.

Фенрис довольно замычал и с удовольствием почувствовал, как вибрация в его горле вырвала у духа еще один стон. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с благоговением.

Фенрис нашел свой ритм и попеременно то сосал, то облизывал член Справедливости и время от времени активировал лириум, держа Справедливость на грани. Когда он почувствовал, как у того напряглись бедра и подобрались яйца, он еще раз взял его в рот полностью и засветил татуировки на горле.

Справедливость закричал и излился. Его свет разгорелся еще ярче, став почти ослепительным в высшей точке оргазма, а потом постепенно затухая по мере того, как тело расслаблялось.

Фенрис отодвинулся от него и облизнул губы. Глаза Справедливости лениво отследили это движение и закрылись.

— Что, настолько хорошо? — спросил Фенрис.

В ответ послышалось только «угу» голосом одного Андерса. Фенрис переместился повыше и слегка его подтолкнул:

— Эй, маг, как насчет вернуть любезность?

Еще одно «угу», но на этот раз к нему добавился приглашающий жест.

Фенрис подвинулся поближе, пристраивая член в руку Андерса. Тот сжал его, все еще слабо — он до сих пор окончательно не пришел в себя — и начал двигать кистью.

Фенрису много не понадобилось: его подогревали вкус семени Андерса на языке и воспоминание о его оргазме.

— Я сейчас кончу, — прошептал он хрипло, и Андерс ускорил движения:

— Ага, давай уже. Я устал, спать хочу.

— Очень романтично. — Фенрис хотел, чтобы это прозвучало ехидно, но посреди фразы Андерс провел большим пальцем по головке так, что у Фенриса перехватило дыхание.

— ВОТ ВИДИШЬ, АНДЕРС? Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО Я РОМАНТИЧНЫЙ, — самодовольно пророкотал Справедливость.

— Тише, — сказали Андерс и Фенрис хором.

Андерс сжал руку раз, другой — и Фенрис кончил себе на грудь.

Он лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, не в силах шевельнуться. Наконец он протянул руку через край кровати в поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно вытереться. Под руку попались Андерсовы штаны — они ведь все равно уже испорчены, их не жалко.

Он вытерся и почувствовал, как Андерс повернулся у него за спиной, вытянулся позади него, прижимаясь всем телом, словно защищая. Одной рукой он обнял Фенриса за талию. Тот подался назад, принимая ласку, а Справедливость снова заявил:

— МЫ ОЧЕНЬ РОМАНТИЧНЫЕ.

Фенрис успокаивающе похлопал его по руке.

Андерс вздохнул:

— Надеюсь, это не значит, что ты собираешься последовать совету Изабелы насчет серенады.

— Я НЕ СУМЕЛ ОВЛАДЕТЬ ЛЮТНЕЙ НА ДОСТАТОЧНОМ УРОВНЕ. — А, так вот откуда появилась груда щепок в углу? Так, Справедливость, прекращай устраивать вылазки, пока я сплю!

— А прогулка по пляжу под луной? — уточнил Фенрис. — Насколько я помню, ее Изабела тоже предлагала.

— Я ЗАПЛАНИРОВАЛ ПИКНИК НА РВАНОМ БЕРЕГУ. — Ночью? Но ночью там пройти негде от бандитов! — ВОТ ИМЕННО. В ЭТОМ ВЕСЬ СМЫСЛ.

Фенрис сонно улыбнулся. Теплые объятия Андерса и мягкая кровать убаюкивали его лучше, чем любое вино.

— Уничтожить банду-другую, а потом перекус? Звучит заманчиво.

— ЗНАЧИТ, НА СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ НЕДЕЛЕ, ДОГОВОРИЛИСЬ. Я ЗАХВАЧУ КОВРИЖКИ.

***

Разговор на следующее утро начался с: «Я правильно понял, ты не жалеешь?», прошел через стадию: «Но только, чур, никаких разговоров о манифестах в постели», и закончился на: «Тогда до встречи вечером».

Им еще очень многое предстояло обсудить. Они так часто расходились во мнениях, и у них были очень разные представления о том, что лучше для Киркволла. Но у них — осознал Фенрис с воодушевлением — достаточно времени, чтобы найти компромисс.

По крайней мере, теперь после ссоры можно заняться сексом в знак примирения. Не такая уж плохая перспектива.


	4. Эпилог

— Все три девушки? Одновременно? — уязвленно уточнил Карвер.

— Ага, — ответил бармен, протирая стойку.

— Блин. И как мне теперь это превзойти?

— Никак, — ответил Андерс из-за плеча Карвера, так что тот вздрогнул. Он расплатился с барменом за комнату и направился к выходу.

Карвер вздохнул. Потом его глаза сузились, когда он заметил полоску кожи между краем робы Андерса и сапогом.

— Эй, ты что, без штанов? А что с ними случилось?

— Поверь, ты не хочешь это знать. Сойдемся на том, что я беру пример с Изабелы.

— Последний писк, — подтвердил Фенрис, подходя к Андерсу, так что к двери они шли бок о бок. — Говорят, Наместник со дня на день свои скинет.

Карвер выругался им в спину, но картина Наместника без штанов скоро была забыта, когда в общий зал вышли, шатаясь, остальные друзья, сонные, в той же одежде, что были вчера, только мятой.

— Серьезно, Гаррет? Даже гном?

Хоук-старший только пожал плечами.

— Мне вечно предстоит оставаться в твоей тени, да?

— Могло быть и хуже, Младшенький, могло быть и хуже, — сказал Варрик, похлопывая Карвера по плечу подозрительно липкой рукой — лучше даже не думать, в чем она.

— Куда уж хуже?

— А если бы ты еще был здесь, когда пришел Себастьян?

— А, так вот что это был за жуткий крик, — догадался Карвер. Весь Нижний город его слышал. Карвер уж думал, что кого-то убивают.

— И не говори, я до сих пор одним ухом не слышу, — проворчала Изабела.

— Это, между прочим, не тебе он заехал «Песнью света» по заду. А она тяжелая, — сказал Хоук, потирая поясницу.

— Ну, моему заду тоже досталось, — протянула Изабела мечтательно и с намеком подняла брови.

— Нет, нет, я вас не слышу, ничего не хочу слышать!

— Карвер, — сказал было Хоук, но вздохнул, когда тот снова заткнул уши.

— Но милый, это же совершенно естественно. Когда мужчина, и женщина, и еще одна женщина, и эльфийка, и гном любят друг друга, иногда им хочется… — начала Изабела, но Карвер вскочил и выбежал, прежде чем она закончила.

— Буду играть в Порочную Добродетель с другой компанией! — прокричал он издалека, не убирая руки от ушей.

— Думаете, он правда нас бросит? — грустно спросила Мерриль.

— Пожалуй, лучше не говорить ему, что случилось, когда Себастьян вернулся с преподобной сестрой, чтобы очистить наши души, — сказала Авелин, и все кивнули. — Есть вещи, которые мир еще не готов узнать.


End file.
